


A Cat Shall Lead Them

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, Shenanigans, lowkey outsider pov, more of my self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Just another day for Makoto on her mission to gather information about the Phantom Thieves suspects. Crack.





	A Cat Shall Lead Them

Summary: Just another day for Makoto on her mission to gather information about the Phantom Thieves suspects. Crack.

_Note: I’ve wanted to write this for months, ever since I saw the PT meeting in the underground passageway._

**Warnings: Crack, Shameless Self-Indulgent Trash Fic, Things I Need To See More Of.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Makoto frowned from behind her comic book as she observed the people she suspected of being the Phantom Thieves have a meeting of sorts- it certainly looked like a meeting, with them all making a semi circle and discussing something in low tones and serious expressions.

But that wasn’t what pulled at Makoto’s attention the most; oh no, _that_ was the _cat_.

The cat standing alone on the other side of the semi circle, with the attention of the rest of the group focused on it.

The cat let out a series of quite the adorable meows, and the teens nodded, expressions still serious.

How could they do that? Makoto was bewildered; she didn’t know them personally, but she was sure that a serious expression wasn’t the type of expression usually worn by people after hearing cute cat sounds.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the teens straightened and moved away from the spot, determination lining their shoulders, with the cat in the lead.

Wait.

_Wait._

Don’t tell her that…

(Out of all the wild possibilities and theories she could have entertained, there was no way that this one particular conclusion would have made sense…)

The comic dropped out of her hands as the idea manifested itself in her thoughts.

_The cat was their leader?!_

.

End


End file.
